Delilah visits Mad Style
by KleverKittyKat08
Summary: True Jackson has been working at Mad Style and finds out from a letter that her cousin, Delilah, will be visiting... True feels threatened because Delilah might try to ruin True's career...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Hello there people, I'm a new author at fan fiction. This is the first chapter of my first story… I hope you love it. Also, please feel free to review… ENJOY!!!

Delilah makes a Visit

"Knock, knock, knock." Someone says. True looks up and says…

**True**: Oh hey Jimmy, what's up?

**Jimmy**: Oh nothing much, just delivering mail to all the rooms.

**True:** (chuckles) So uh, is that for me?

**Jimmy**: Yeah, I believe it's a letter from a Delilah.

**True**: Thanks.

**Jimmy**: No problem, I'll uh see you around. (Jimmy winks and leaves)

Lulu and Ryan walk into True's office and sit on the couch.

**Lulu**: So True, what's up?

**True**: Well, Jimmy gave this letter th—

**Lulu**: Ooh, is it a love letter?

**Ryan**: Ooh, Jimmy likes him some True, the same way I love me some of this Berry Smoothie.

**Lulu**: Yeah, they could even have like a nickname.

**Ryan**: You mean like half of Jimmy's name and half of True's.

**Lulu**: Yeah they could be called--

**True**: You guys! He gave a letter that was mailed in by my cousin Delilah.

**Ryan**: Wow, your cousin sends you mail… talk about old-fashioned. It's called using the Internet…

**True**: (laughs) One time my dad went outside to get the mail. The mailman didn't give my dad the mail so he was like, 'Hey you, give me my mail!' and chased the mailman and my mom was like 'Honey don't worry about it, I have the mail, now get inside!

**Lulu**: True, wasn't Delilah the same cousin that came over to your house while I was there?

**True**: yep

**Lulu**: I hate her. (Lulu said with a scowl)

**Ryan**: Why do you hate her?

**True**: Well, Delilah came over and told Lulu that she is crazy, and that's why she hates her.

**Ryan**: Man, you girls get angry at the smallest things.

**True and Lulu**: NO WE DON'T!

**Ryan**: (chuckles) Uh, Yeah you do.

**Lulu**: So are you going to open the letter or what?

**True**: I don't know if I want to.

**Ryan**: I'll do it! (Ryan walks by and snatches the letter from True)

**Lulu**: No I'll read it. (Lulu snatches it from Ryan)

**True**: You guys… how about I read it out loud..

**Ryan**: Yeah yeah whatevs.

**Lulu**: Sure go ahead.

**True**: _Dear Cousin True, _

_Hey there, how have you been? Well In case you wanted to know I've been fine. I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. After all these years, I guess I may have been jealous of you. I want to say sorry to you and that crazy friend of yours, Lula. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like to spend more time with you Cuz. So, I will be visiting you this week…_

_Your cousin,_

_Delilah_

P.S. I know where you are…

**Ryan**: Wow, talk about creepy.

**Lulu**: I know right, she called me Lula

**Ryan**: No, not that, I was talking about the little P.S. note, 'I know where you are'

**Lulu**: oh, yeah yeah that, but could you believe that she called me Lula?

**True**: Lulu, we have bigger problems than that. This letter was sent since last week.

**Ryan**: So she is coming?

**Lulu**: She might as well, she even said that she knows where you are.

**True**: (True says somewhat panicking) Maybe not you guys, she just might be coming over to my house, right?

**Ryan**: True, is she a spy?

**True**: Ryan!!! Okay I will be okay, all of us will.

**Lulu**: True, your panicking like the boogie monster is in your closet.

**Ryan**: (spits out candy) Wait! Is it really in your closet? (Lulu and True make a confused look towards Ryan.) No really is it?

**True**: No but Delilah does make me nervous, almost as nervous as the PINKs do. Maybe even worse.

**Lulu**: As much as I don't appreciate that she called me Lula, maybe she has changed.

**Ryan**: Or she could be a spy.

**Lulu**: And maybe if she's mean, we could use Amanda to scare her.

Amanda walks in

**Amanda**: Someone call me?

**Lulu**: No, I just used your name in a sentence.

**Amanda**: Well stop it because I am very busy. (Amanda exits the room)

True walks out of her office and sees Oscar.

**Oscar**: Hey True, how are you?

**True**: Nothin' I just found out my archenemy—I mean my cousin is coming to visit me.

**Oscar**: Oh that's nice.

**True**: Is it really? Like I just don't understand my cousin Delilah has everything she could want but, she is always messing me up and tries ruin everything that I do.

**Oscar**: Well maybe she's jealous of you.

**True**: You think so?

**Oscar**: I know so.

**True**: Thanks. (True walks toward the vending machine)

~ By Oscar's desk, the elevator makes a ding. And out of that elevator comes Delilah ~

**Delilah**: Hi, I'm Delilah, I'm here to see True Jackson. (She says with a smile)

To be continued…

AUTHOR: Hey people as I said before this is my first time writing a story. Please feel free to review the story and if you like it tell your friends about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter..


	2. Delilah meets up with True and Lulu

Delilah visits Mad Style

Chapter 2 - Part 1

True and Lulu are walking in the hallway thinking about True's cousin, Delilah. True and Lulu enter the elevator that would lead to their floor. As the elevator door opens Lulu notices a girl at the front desk with brown long hair wearing a blue, floral strapless spring dress and flats. Lulu and True exit the elevator to find out who it is and True sees it's a person she recognizes. Delilah turns around and heads toward True and Lulu. As she is approaching Lulu tries pressing the closing elevator button but True stops her, then Delilah says,

"Cousin True! I am so happy to see you!"

"It's good seeing you too!" True says. Delilah turns around and sees Lulu… "Lula! I guess it's nice seeing you here." Lulu replies sarcastically, "I know right?"

They all walk into True's office and…

"True your office looks very nice and your wardrobe is such a big improvement." Delilah says then sits in True's desk. "Uh, thanks, but Delilah you can't really be—" True is interrupted.

"Yeah yeah True, but what is it exactly that you do here? Besides aren't you a bit young to working here?" Delilah asked.

"Well in case you didn't know I actually—" Delilah interrupts True as she is talking

"Yeah yeah, I still don't understand why they have a person as immature as yourself. I mean you're not even cut out for this kind of industry. No offense." Delilah says.

True turns to Lulu and makes a stingy face. "So Delilah what brings you here? In Town and at my job?"

"Well can't a girl just visit her cousin?" Delilah asks. "NO!" Lulu responded quickly.

"Lulu! No I didn't mean it that way, I'm actually glad to see you." True says politely.

"Really?" Lulu and Delilah say simultaneously. "Yeah, and I mean it too." True says.

"Well that's nice to know, and cousin True I'd really like to let you know that I've changed. You believe me don't you?" Delilah says. "Totally, I think me, you, and Lulu will get along just fine." True says.

"No we won't!" Lulu exclaims at True's statement. Lulu quickly picks up phone to act as though she was yelling at someone before True and Delilah can turn around.

**A/N: Sorry i wasn't all that creative, i had writers' block and hopefully i can publish something wayyyy better. Please feel free to review, but PLEASE do not Flame... Thank you :) **


End file.
